


Seeing You Aagin

by Shiori_Chai



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Chai/pseuds/Shiori_Chai
Summary: Death is not necessarily the end.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: character death.

* * *

 In the spirit realm, it is always quiet. With the numerous spirits available, humans probably assume it is very noisy in the spirit realm when the spirits are idle.

Her own thoughts were the only loud noise she mostly heard.

"Lord Maxwell, are you busy?", Undine's soft voice broke through the serene silence.

"No, I am not", she tilted her head slightly in the direction of the Great Spirit of Water.

Undine's pulsing blue spirit ball drifted near, hovering beside her left shoulder before the blue woman materialized in a seated position.

Milla opened her eyes. She eased from her meditative trance and focused all her attention on the solemn energy she felt from the other spirit.

They both knew the problem without speaking. All spirits could feel it.

"Aska…", Undine sighed.

"I know", Milla said simply.

The Great Spirit of Light had vanished, dissolving in to a mass of mana and leaving his place empty.

"It was his time. He has witnessed the passage of time of the world since its birth, even when the former Maxwell created the schism. A new spirit will be born soon", she reassured her friend.

"Yes, it was just so sudden", Undine nodded.

She waved her hand and a small pool of water appeared in front of them. Her hand moved once more over the water. Like a mirror, it reflected an image back.

A man laid in a bed, surrounded by various people. His skin was nearly translucent and sickly. Snaking blue veins could be seen from his exposed arms, chest and neck. Shoulder length brown hair framed his peaceful, handsome face. A face Milla had not expected to look so aged for a man nearing 30 years.

"He's fading", one of the young women clearly said.

' _That is Elize',_ Milla was surprised and delighted to see how much the young girl had grown up.

"Not long now", said the black haired man. He tucked the blanket around the sick man and stepped away from the bed.

"Jude tried to save him", Milla spoke absently. A brief spark of sadness for her human friend went through her before it faded.

She knew she was losing her 'human' emotions slowly. It had been long time since someone had enough mana to summon her. Not many people needed the power of the Lord of Spirits since peace reigned for both nations; Rieze Maxia and Elympios.

"Do you think…he will become a spirit? Maybe he be with Milla and Ludger?", the other woman, Leia, said with a little hope.

"It is a nice thought", the much older man standing next to her replied.

"Rowen", Milla leaned in closer to see him better.

Still as handsome but with a longer bread. She noticed he had a cane with him now; a glaring indicator of his further aging.

"To go before me. I had not expected this", Rowen sighed sadly.

"The same illness as his mother and at the peak of his life", Jude didn't lift his head. Milla wanted to open his clenched fists, to give them all comforting words. She wanted to reassure them that Alvin would not be suffering anymore.

"It is almost time Lord Maxwell", Undine called back her attention.

"Yes...", Milla pulled away from the pool of water and moved to get up.

"No, he can't be..!", Leia's startling cry froze her in place.

Noises of crying and denial pained Milla to her core. She did not look back but she did close her eyes for a few seconds. She sent out a prayer for his soul. A hopeful wish that he will find peace when he reaches Origin and Chronos.

"Come on slow pokes. The new spirit is almost here", Muźet's cheerful voice called out to them.

She floated nearby, her childish innocence and naiveté a soothing balm. Milla smiled weakly at her 'big sister' and floated over to her. Undine followed silently.

"Oh dear, is something wrong?", Muźet tilted her head curiously at the sad feeling coming from Milla.

Milla shook her head, "It is nothing to worry about. Let's go", she moved past Muźet and spirited to where a large amount of spirits were gathering.

"I missed something?", Muźet asked out loud, looking at the spot Milla had vanished.

Undine smiled sadly briefly before her face became neutral again, "Our Lord feels many things. Her 'heart' is very kind."

Muźet nodded with a small smile, "That will always be true."

They spirited away in a shower of blue and navy blue sparkles.

* * *

 As the Lord of Spirits, it is a part of Milla's duties to welcome all newly born spirits. Great and lesser spirits alike receive the same treatment. She did not pick favorites; all spirits are treated equally. She did not tolerate bullying and made examples out of any spirits who defied her orders.

The Great Spirits are to mentor and care for the lesser spirits. The lesser spirits are to aid the Great Spirits when they call for them and keep a watchful eye on the humans they worked with.

Together, humans and spirits continued to prosper.

Milla stood in front of the massive crowd of spirits gathered near a ball of pulsing white light. Waves of warmth came from the floating ball. She felt Aska's lingering presence around her, a gentle brush ruffling her hair; like fluttering bird wings.

"Thank you Aska, for your guiding light and endless patience. Your admirable wisdom has helped spirits and humans alike, especially for me. Rest well my friend, you have more than earned it."

" **You are too kind my Lord. May the next Great Spirit of Light aid you for eternity"** , Aska's voice chuckled deeply around the group.

"Goodbye", Milla whispered as the old presence disappeared for good.

She sensed the Four appear behind her, along with Muźet and Shadow.

"I can sense its power. It will be a strong one", Efreet commented with pride.

Sylph scoffed, "Of course it will be strong. It's a Great Spirit like us".

"I hope this spirit will spar with me. It will be a good fight", Efreet nodded sagely.

Gnome chuckled lightly, "I am still waiting for our rematch. Am I no good?"

"Ehhh…um", Efreet's hesitation made Milla look behind her fondly.

The large Great Spirit of Fire appeared to shrink under the amused stare of Gnome. The human man-shaped Earth spirit playfully twirled his hammer as he sat perched on his replica world globe.

Gnome, once known in the human realm as Ludger Will Kresnik, tossed his head back and laughed merrily.

Milla still marveled at Origin's handy work of reviving Ludger's human soul into a spirit.

Physically, Ludger looked the same as when she first met him. Slight changes were made to match the element he now controlled as a Great Spirit. His white/black hair is now a deep brown with golden highlights but in the same messy style.

He only wore brown pants while in spirit realm; his chest and feet remaining bare. Spirits actually did not need to cover themselves, modesty lacked any meaning to them. They only covered themselves when they are called to the human realm. Humans reacted differently when spirits appear partially 'nude'.

A surge of power interrupted her wayward thoughts and she looked back towards the now rapidly pulsing ball of light.

Its power grew steadily, swelling up briefly before it collapsed in on itself. A bright flash of light filled the space around them while a large wave of warm air rolled over them.

A familiar feeling stirred in Milla's core, the same feeling she had felt when Ludger became the new Great Spirit of Earth.

The foreign feeling of tears welling in her eyes confused her but she brushed it away. She let them fall despite the happiness she felt as she gazed upon the tall man standing before her, light radiating from him.

He had shoulder length blonde hair instead of its usual brown. His clothes were replaced with a loose, long sleeved shirt and loose pants; both pure white. His skin appeared slightly tanner but, without a single doubt, it is Alvin.

His brown eyes looked confused and a bit scared as he took in his surroundings and the spirits curiously watching him.

Milla smiled brightly despite her teary look; reaching a hand out, palm up, to him.

"Welcome Alfred 'Alvin' Vint Svent. Welcome Aska".

* * *

 

The End.


End file.
